


new brother (new year)

by tinycutefauna



Series: One Piece One Shots [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonfires, Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinycutefauna/pseuds/tinycutefauna
Summary: The Whitebeards knew, like any good pirates, how to throw a party. And their new year's parties were the time they went all-out to celebrate another year of their Pops' health and their own brotherhood. Additionally, this new year's party was important because it was the first big party their new brother and second division commander was attending.-(Two one shots strung together) On Ace and the annual New Year’s Party held by the Whitebeard pirates
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Series: One Piece One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898179
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	1. Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/gifts), [Lunar_Revolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Revolver/gifts).



> Thanks for prompts, guys! I seriously loved writing this 🧡

The Whitebeards knew, like any good pirates, how to throw a party. And their new year's parties were the time they went all-out to celebrate another year of their Pops' health and their own brotherhood. Additionally, this new year's party was important because it was the first big party their new brother and second division commander was attending.

Ace smirked at the mess of people that were still onboard the Moby Dick as everyone hurried to get themselves to the uninhabited island that was this year's setting. There was Thatch, herding an army of chefs with food off the ship to lay out the feast; there was Pops, carefully picking his way through the much-smaller men he called his sons while a horde of nurses trailed behind him; there was Haruta, using a Denden to broadcast his voice clearly across the ship and relaying information coming from their allies and people on the island about how the set-up for the party was going. It was amazing.

As the second division commander, he was in charge of getting his men out to the island then doubling back to help with the migration of the rest of the people, the decorations and the food. He had already done the first and had gotten banned from the last so he was currently carrying tables by the dozen out of the ship for the feast. The cacophony of noise was surprisingly comforting and he grin softened to a smile when he remembered how much his younger brother would have loved to be in such big a party. He had just carefully made his way down the bridge, behind Whitebeard, to get the tables to the designated area when blue fire caught his eye as a phoenix swooped down from the skies above to land and transform in front of him where everyone else had quickly cleared the area. 

"Marco!" He exclaimed, joyfully, "how's the preparation going?"

Marco had one of his rare, soft smiles on as he gazed at Ace with half-closed eyes. "It's going as terribly as expected but everyone's having fun. And _you_ are needed for the most crucial part of it."  
  
Ace nearly dropped the tables he was carrying in suprise. Him? But what important role could he have had in the party? He didn't even know how anything worked yet! 

But Marco didn't seem inclined to listen as he easily scooped up the tables Ace had been carrying and pointed to their right where a crowd denser than the rest was huddled. "Izo will guide you, I'll be right there in a bit."

Mystified, Ace started heading to where Marco had pointed when Izo appeared from the crowd to grab his arm and drag him to its middle. Ignoring his loud protests, he gracefully parted the sea of people to guide Ace to where a massive pile of wood had been assembled.

Could they-?

Pops' loud laughter rung through the area as he saw Ace's face from where he was standing across the wood. "Well then, son, what are you waiting for?"

It was with an equally large grin that Ace yelled out his signature move and his Fire Fist ignited the bonfire they were all gathered around. Watching the celebration of his brothers around him and his Pops looked at him lovingly, Ace thought that perhaps this was his best birthday yet.


	2. Dance

Night had fallen on the uninhabited island the Whitebeards had gathered on to celebrate the start of the new year. A good portion of the day had been spent in preparations and, though the hour grew late, the party was in full swing.

Ace had settled near the fire after eating his fill at the feast. Thatch had really outdone himself and now Ace was content to lay near the dancing flames and feel his own fire burn in response. Though he hadn't told his brothers that it was his birthday, it seemed as if they had unwittingly celebrated it for him anyway, with the many toasts that were made in his name and the pillar of fire that reached up to the sky. It was one of those days when Ace felt content and at peace, glad to be alive.  
  
However, his peace was not to last. For the second time that day, Ace witnessed blue fire make its way across to him before Marco transformed himself back to his human state. "Having fun, yoi?"

Ace sat up, groaning at his full belly. "Yeah, today was awesome. I can't believe you guys throw parties like this every year!"  
  
Marco chuckled. "We do get pretty festive but usually not as much as today. Looks like everyone really wanted to celebrate a certain something."  
Ace blushed at the memory of his embarassing crew members (his _family_ ) continuously cheering him on since the start of the bonfire. Dumb brothers were always trying to make you look stupid.

Before he could respond though, a heavy slap at his back had him stumbling right into the bonfire. His instincts took hold as he transformed into the foreign flames and familiarised himself with them so they wouldn't hurt him. When he pulled himself out of the fire, it was to Marco scolding at a somewhat drunk Thatch.  
  
Ace cackled at Thatch's pouting as Marco yelled at him, "What did you that for, yoi?! What if he'd been too drunk to transform???"  
  
Thatch groaned, "But he's a fire Logia, isn't that kind of thing instinctive? Plus, he doesn't drink because of the narcolepsy anyway. And look, he's alright!"

Marco turned around to inspect Ace and Ace had to bite down his laughter at the way Marco bobbed his head up and down. It was very easy to see why he got called a mama bird behind his back. "I'm fine, Marco!"

Marco rolled his eyes at neither Ace nor Thatch taking the situation seriously but let it go. "I'm gonna go get a drink, I don't get paid enough to deal with this."

He ignored Thatch's call of 'You don't get paid at all!' as he stalked over to where the alcohol had been stored pointedly _away_ from the fire. One mishap had been more than enough to get them to learn _that_ lesson.  
  
Ace smirked at Marco's retreating back before turning to Thatch who had slung an arm around his shoulders. "So what'd you come to bother me for?"

Before Thatch could reply, however, suddenly the music that had been playing for a while now died down in favour of heavy drumming. Thatch's eyes lit up with joy as he dragged Ace to the sound of the drums, "Come on!"

What was it with his brothers and dragging him about?

They reached the music crowd just in time for the drums to hit their peak. After that, it was chaos. Everyone around Ace grabbed whoever was near them and they were all moving around. Dragged by the tide of people, all Ace could do was helplessly keep a hold of Thatch who was still next to him and move as well to avoid being trampled.  
  
It took a long moment of flickering firelight and loud music and moving bodies for Ace to realise what was happening. Oh.

And then Ace joined in on the dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr/Twitter anytime (I’m @tinycutefauna there too)
> 
> Kudos and comments (even just a <3) are always appreciated!


End file.
